Rose, a cat to remember
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: I've noticed that there are no Warriors and Bible crossovers. So here is my go. Please review (there may be a lot of action and though some parts may be a little boring I'll try to do mostly action. Let me know if I do a bit too much action). I'll try to do the Christian part soon but it may start as far back as Chapter 10 or as early as Chapter 5. I'll see what I can do.
1. Chapter 1

_So this story starts a few decades after the end of the warrior series. Or, the current end._

Silverwhisker stalked a rabbit through the undergrowth. He had recently become a warrior and preferred to hunt on his own. He was almost right up against the rabbit. Silverwhisker pounced but the rabbit ran before he could even make it halfway through the jump. The tortoiseshell tom gave chase to the rabbit and when he chased the rabbit into an open patch of land, another cat was already pinning it down.

This cat was slightly larger than he was and had a very unusual coat. She was ginger with large black spots and stripes. In addition, her left eye was blue and her right eye was brownish. Sense came back to Silverwhisker, "That's _my_ rabbit! Go get your own and leave my territory."

The cat looked at Silverwhisker and pulled back one ear in confusion, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that you caught this rabbit."

"Well I was about too." Silverwhisker hissed. "What Clan are you a part of? You don't smell like you're part of one."

"I don't belong to a Clan or at least that is what my parents told before they abandoned me. My mom was part ThunderClan and RiverClan and my dad was part ShadowClan and WindClan. Besides I'm much better off without being in a Clan." the cat meowed. "Do you want your rabbit back? I haven't killed it yet."

"Er…" Silverwhisker was somewhat startled. _A cat that was a bit of every Clan? What is her name? Why does she have different color eyes? What is wrong with her coat? _He had a million questions but he still wanted that rabbit. "Yes."

The other cat let go of the rabbit, which took off despite its wounded side. Silverwhisker pounced on it but he couldn't get a grip, he wasn't the best hunter. He tripped over his own paws and the rabbit was about to disappear into its burrow when the other cat jumped a complete five tail-lengths and pinned down the rabbit, a mouse-length from its hole. "Thanks." Silverwhisker got up, a bit embarrassed.

"Your welcome." The cat tipped its head to the side, "You know you could have caught it if you would sheath your claws when you're not hunting or fighting, it will keep them nice and sharp for when you _do_ need them. You're wearing them out trying to keep them out all the time."

"I can do just fine without your help." Silverwhisker hissed, he had regained the ability to make decisions for himself.

"You're never going to catch anything with your claws dull like that. Even if it ran right between your paws." The cat gestured with a paw to Silverwhisker's claws. They were dull and split from never sheathing them.

"Here's your rabbit." The cat pushed the now dead rabbit towards Silverwhisker.

"What is your name?" Silverwhisker asked the strange she-cat.

"Well, my parents never really named me but my mom always liked the name Gingersplash. What is yours?" The she-cat cleaned one of her paws.

"Silverwhisker." He muttered. He originally got the name because instead of his whiskers being white or black they were actually silver, and so were the tips of his ears, toes, and tail (which was ginger with thin silver stripes). He never really liked the name because it sounded like a she-cat's name but luckily, the ThunderClan leader had said that she would think of a new warrior name for Silverwhisker.

"Silverwhisker…" The cat said. "You can call me Gingersplash. I have to get going."

Before Silverwhisker could say anything else Gingersplash, or whatever her name was, disappeared into the undergrowth. He picked up the rabbit and dragged it back to the Clan and that night he snuck outside. He went back to the clearing where he saw Gingersplash.

After searching for her scent he followed it through the undergrowth, apparently she had killed a cardinal and then a large water vole by a stream. Then her scent led right to a cave.

The cave was very large and the entrance covered in vines.

Silverwhisker debated whether to go in or not to go inside when suddenly the vines moved and something pushed him to the side and pinned him to the ground, it was Gingersplash! "What are you doing here Silver?" the she-cat meowed calmly.

"Get off me." Silverwhisker got to his paws. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Gingersplash sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, her tail was unusually long…

"What are you doing here, on ThunderClan territory?" Silverwhisker asked.

"After my parents abandoned me," Gingersplash began. "I was young, barely five moons. I taught myself how to hunt by watching Clan cats and trial-and-error." Silverwhisker had no idea what trial-and-error meant but did not ask any questions, yet. "I found a cave in an area that not many Thunderclan warriors go, and I made it my home."

"How come nobody has noticed you until now?" Silverwhisker asked.

"I try to stay in the trees as much as possible. I saw a chance to hunt a rabbit with no ThunderClan warriors in sight, nor could I hear anybody but turns out you came along." Gingersplash sniffed the air to make sure there were no other cats around. "You are a good hunter, keeping down wind of prey and being completely silent." She got up and placed the tip of her tail on one of Silverwhisker's paws. "Just got to remember to tuck in those claws when you aren't using them Silver."

"My name is Silverwhisker." He snapped.

Gingersplash seemed somewhat surprised, "Sorry… Silverwhisker. I can see why you got the name."

Silverwhisker twitched near his mouth, _this cat has some strong confidence_. "You're lucky I didn't claw your ears off when I first saw you on Thunderclan territory."

"You know that's something interesting." Gingersplash tipped her head to the side. "You Clan cats often use the threat 'claw your ears off' but I have never seen a single one of you get your ears clawed off, maybe you will get them bitten or injured but never clawed off."

_She does have a point_, Silverwhisker thought, "What do you know about Clan cats? You've never lived in a Clan. And you need to get off ThunderClan territory or I'll get more warriors and together we can send you all the way to back to the old forest territory."

"I doubt that greatly." Gingersplash purred. _Does this cat realize that she is talking to a full-grown warrior?_ "I visited there recently; you can't even tell there was once a forest there. It is all human homes, I really liked the Church they had there, wonderful place for the kids. However, I would not want to live there; one man began trying to hit me with a belt after I snuck a steak from his trashcan. It was perfectly good too! But you know humans; try to protect thrown-away food that is still perfectly good." Silverwhisker had no idea what this cat was saying but with each word, he did not know he became a bit angrier.

"Well why don't you go back there with all your 'human' food and wonderful Church and those stupid belts you talked about." Silverwhisker crouched low to the ground. "Get off my Clan's territory!" he yowled before catapulting himself at Gingersplash.

The she-cat was not expecting the attack but jumped straight over Silverwhisker. When he turned-tail to face her she was up in a tree. "Look Whisker… I mean Silverwhisker, I didn't mean to upset you."

Silverwhisker attempted to climb the tree but his dull and split claws could not get a grip. The branches were too high up for him to jump then suddenly immense pain came from his right paw. Two of his split claws had caught in the bark of the tree.

Silverwhisker hissed in frustration and pain. Then he began trying to claw the bark away with his other paw when it got stuck too. He yowled from the pain in his limbs. "What's wrong?" Gingersplash was right next to him.

"My… claws…" Silverwhisker hissed and tried to pull lose, which caused more pain.

"Here let me try." Gingersplash stood up on her hind legs and inspected Silverwhisker's stuck claws. "I need to get something, I'll be right back." Gingersplash went into her cave, leaving Silverwhisker alone.

Silverwhisker heard something coming to him, "That was quick." He meowed. Suddenly he saw that it was not Gingersplash coming forward. Rather a large fox, "Gingersplash! Gingersplash! It's a fox! Help me!"

The fox lunged forward, Silverwhisker closed his eyes and waited for its large teeth to sink into his stomach but the teeth never came and a huge bark erupted. Gingersplash had returned (with her fur fluffed out, making her look twice her regular size) and she was making weird barking and chirping noises.

The fox stopped and stared at the cat that was a bit less than half its size even with her fur fluffed out. Gingersplash continued to bark and then she advanced toward the fox, which just ran into some brambles before disappearing. Gingersplash let her fur relax and then trotted over to a large piece of bark with a depression in the middle and filled with some white liquid.

"How did you do that?" Silverwhisker asked as she set the bark and liquid down beside him.

"I can speak fox, as well as squirrel, badger, and even a few birds. I can also swish my paws in water to make myself sound like a fish." Gingersplash said as she took the bark into her mouth and poured the white liquid all over his paws.

"What are you doing?" Silverwhisker yowled the question.

"It's okay." Gingersplash meowed as she stood up on her hind-legs and leaned against the tree while she made sure it got all over Silverwhisker's front paws. Then she began clawing at the bark around his paws. "Give a good yank." She said as she backed up.

Silverwhisker did and his claws slid right out. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's simple just pour a bit of cow milk on it. Then clear the bark that would get stuck in your paw pads. Works like a charm." Gingersplash gave the closest cat equivalent to a smile: closed eyes and a few soft purrs.

"How do you get milk from a cow? Those things are huge!" Silverwhisker remarked. He had never seen a cow but he had heard plenty of stories.

"It's a long story." Gingersplash scratched one of her ears with her right leg. "I need to check on your claws, follow me." The orange and black she-cat led him through the vines and into her cave.

It was even larger than it looked from the outside. Short vines hung from the roof with pieces of almost clear stuff hanging from them. When light shown on them they lit up the place by making little patches or red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and a color slightly darker than blue. In small rows, side by side, there were blocks of wood with very thin slivers in them. On the sides, there were strange lines and circles side by side. In a corner, there were many spaces in the rock with different herbs in them. A small pool of water occupied the same side of the cave as the herbs as well as more of the bark pieces with the depressions in them, but these were empty. Another tunnel lead off, probably to Gingersplash's sleeping space.

"Over here Whisker." Gingersplash pointed to the corner with the herbs. _When will she get my name right?_ Silverwhisker thought as he walked over.

Gingersplash inspected his paws and then looked at her herb supply and mumbled to herself, "Let's see…" She would take some type of leaf or root and either chew it to a poultice or chewed it so juice came out and places it in a very large thing he did not notice before. It appeared to be made of stone… After placing a few more herbs in it, Gingersplash took a stick in her mouth and began poking and pushing around the weird liquid, she had made.

"Place your paws in this." Gingersplash put the herb mix in a piece of bark and placed it in front of Silverwhisker. He looked at her… it could be poison. "What?" Gingersplash asked, unsure why he wasn't placing his paws in it. With one more glance at Gingersplash, Silverwhisker placed first one and then a second paw in the mixture.

"That feels good." Silverwhisker let out a purr as the cool mixture soothed the stinging and pain in his claws.

"Your welcome." Gingersplash meowed. "Keep them in there until you start to feel the mixture warming up, then I'll check to see if they are healed." Gingersplash began to head towards the entrance of the den.

"Where are you going?" Silverwhisker asked.

"One of the herbs I added always makes creatures hungry for some reason. I haven't figured out why but you shouldn't be hunting right after the treatment so I'm going to get something for you to eat." Gingersplash meowed before leaving.

Silverwhisker sat down and waited for Gingersplash to return. After a while the mixture felt like it was warming up and Silverwhisker took out his paws, now noticing how hungry he was. Gingersplash returned with a large squirrel in her mouth and a mouse dangling by its tail. "This squirrel better taste good because he wasn't that easy to track. The mouse actually sat right in front of me when I was stalking the squirrel." She managed to meow through the fresh-kill.

After setting down the fresh-kill she looked at his paws closely, "They look good but remember to keep them sheathed as much as possible."

Silverwhisker ate the squirrel and mouse and then Gingersplash told him that he might want to get back to the camp to sleep. Something about her made him feel different so he listened, rubbing himself in some wet ferns on the way to clear away the scent of Gingersplash, prey, and herbs.

The next day, the leader changed Silverwhisker's name to Redtail. At first everyone was shocked, remembering the deeply respected ThunderClan deputy who was killed by the dark warrior, Tigerclaw or Tigerstar after becoming leader of ShadowClan. However, the ThunderClan leader kept her choice.

The night after receiving his new name Redtail went back to visit Gingersplash. "Hey Whisker." Gingersplash jumped down from a tree, landing right in front of Redtail.

"I have a new name, its Redtail." Silverwhisker, or Redtail, snapped.

"Like the ThunderClan deputy?" Gingersplash meowed; she sat down and scratched the back of her ear with a back leg.

"How do you know him?" Redtail asked a bit confused.

"Long story." Gingersplash stopped scratching her ear. "Since you received a new name I get one too. For now on you can call Rose. Wait… have you been keeping your claws sheathed?"

Redtail hesitated _Great now I have to remember to call her a new name! As if memorizing mine wasn't hard enough_, "For the most part."

"Really?" Gingersplash or 'Rose' asked, not believing him.

"No, but it isn't like I haven't been trying." Redtail complained.

"Well, at least you are trying." Rose meowed.

Rose began to climb back up the tree, _wow she can climb fast_ Redtail thought as she scampered up the tree. "Wait where are you going?" He called.

Rose jumped back down, "Hunting." Suddenly she began sniffing the air and her fur began to bristle. "Some of your friends are coming."

Redtail sniffed to and found that his apprentice Jaypaw as well as another apprentice, Crowpaw, and his mentor, a senior warrior named Halfpelt were racing right towards them. "Quick pretend that you refused to leave the territory and I have to fight you." Redtail hissed before pouncing on the she-cat.

Rose hissed and tried to roll over to crush Redtail but he jumped off just in time. He was not prepared when Rose ran into him, pushing him into some ferns. Redtail quickly turned and latched onto Rose's shoulder while scratching her flank. She tried to bite him but could not get a grip. By this time Halfpelt, Crowpaw, and Jaypaw had arrived and Crowpaw and Jaypaw eagerly jumped into the battle but Halfpelt called back Crowpaw after he bit Rose's paw.

Rose hissed at Jaypaw, who jumped on her back, and layed down on her side, knocking the wind out of Redtail before the brown tabby apprentice with the ginger belly fur jumped off her and then back on while her belly was exposed. When Redtail got up, Jaypaw and Rose were in battle Rose screeching when Jaypaw latched onto the she-cat's tail when she attempted to climb a tree. The two cats fell to the ground and Rose made a run for it, receiving a bite on the leg from Jaypaw.

"I showed that cat a thing or two." Jaypaw meowed proudly. His right ear was bleeding badly, though it was not ripped and his right flank had a few claw marks but he was okay.

"Are you okay Redtail?" Halfpelt asked. The large warrior with half his pelt being gray and black tabby and the other half completely white sniffed Redtail.

"Yes, I'm fine." Redtail said, "Are you three out of a late-night hunting mission?"

"Yeah, the clan needs a bit more prey." Crowpaw spoke up, his black fur glistening in the moonlight. "We need to catch more before leaf-bare comes."

"I'll join you." Redtail ran ahead, they would have to go a far distance to find any prey that was not scared off by Rose's screech and all the yowls from the catfight.

_This is my first Warrior's story so I'll try to update as much as possible but no promises._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's Chapter 2._

The next day Redtail went off to hunt alone and went to visit Rose. "Rose? Are you okay?" He remembered the fight yesterday as he walked into the cave.

He saw the orange and black she-cat lying in a makeshift nest of moss near her herb supply, her pelt was torn in a few places and she had more bites, scratches, and scars then Redtail remembered her getting from the fight the other day. "What is it Redtail?" she asked without opening her eyes. She sounded weak and tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"After the fight I hid in ShadowClan territory until it looked like you had left when I was attacked by a ShadowClan patrol. I ran back into ThunderClan territory and collapsed in some brambles. After getting out I got back here and tried to make some herb mix but could only manage a few herbs before collapsing." Rose said opening her eyes but closing them quickly.

"I'm so sorry. Here, maybe I can try to make it." Redtail looked at the herbs, he recognized some of the herbs and others were new to him.

Rose just shook her head slowly, "It's okay."

"I got you into this mess I want to get you out of it." Redtail looked at the herbs a bit confused. "Now what herbs do I need to add to it?"

"Burdock root…" Rose mumbled. Redtail had heard of how to identify it but had never seen the plant. He looked at the herbs and saw it right between what looked like Chervil leaves and catnip. Using a paw to paw-out one of the thick roots, he chewed it, being careful not to swallow it. Once it felt like mush, he spit it into the large stone thing with the depression in it that he had seen her put herbs in before.

"What next?" He meowed, looking at Rose.

She didn't respond, and Redtail could see her breathing become very shallow. Suddenly what the poultice needed came to mind and before he could stop himself, he was adding Chervil leaf juice, chewed Comfrey root, and Stinging Nettle leaves. He took the stick he was Rose used and pushed and prodded the mixture until it looked a bit like mud. He dipped one of his paws in some and began applying it to Rose's wounds.

He then took a few juniper berries and placed them in front of Rose. "Rose, eat these. Come on they'll help with your breathing." She didn't respond, "Rose please."

"Silverwhisker?" Rose lifted her head just slightly and began coughing.

He didn't care that she called him the wrong name, "Rose, eat these it will help you breath."

Rose coughed again and sniffed the berries but didn't eat them, "Rose, please." Redtail meowed again.

The injured she-cat managed to choke down three of the five berries before another coughing fit raked through her. After it stopped she ate the other two berries before laying her head down on her paws.

"I'll go get you something to eat, I'll be right back." Redtail walked out of the cave and began searching for prey. He spotted a very fat rabbit resting under some brambles and could tell it was close to giving birth and had to force himself not to go for it, baby rabbits meant more prey for later times. Not far off Redtail spotted a few squirrels fighting over a stash of nuts. He managed to catch two before they all ran off. He carried them towards Rose's cave and found the she-cat where he had left her but this time her breathing was a bit steadier.

"Rose, are you hungry?" Redtail asked her, setting one of the squirrels in front of her.

She turned away from the squirrel, wrapping her tail around her and tucking her paws under her as if cold. Redtail lay beside her to try to keep her warm, when he woke it was beginning to get dark and both squirrels were still untouched. He noticed that Rose had gotten up and she was trying to walk towards the cave entrance, but stopped to lean on the wall.

"Rose, you need to rest." Redtail sprang to his feet and walked over to the she-cat. "Lean on me and I can walk you back to the nest."

Rose nodded her head and shifted her weight back towards Redtail, she was very light weight for being larger than him, and they slowly walked towards the nest. "Here, are you hungry?" Redtail asked once Rose settled down in the nest.

"Yes but you can eat first." Rose meowed, she sounded a bit better after the herb mix and juniper berries but she still didn't look well.

Redtail didn't respond and instead started to tear the fur off the squirrel to make it easier for Rose to eat in her weakened state. He tore off a chunk of meat and offered it to her, she reluctantly took it. He managed to feed her the whole squirrel before she meowed, "I'm full, you have the rest."

"I can't eat until I bring food back to the Clan." Redtail felt like coughing up a hairball… He forgot about getting back to camp! "I'm going to go get some more food and bring it to the Clan. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rose nodded, Redtail picked up the other squirrel, cleaned off Rose's scent, and buried the squirrel. He quickly hunted down a small rabbit, two mice, and a wood pigeon. He buried the rabbit and pigeon before picking up the two mice by their tails and the squirrel and walking back to camp. He nodded a greeting to Jaypaw and Half-pelt before setting down his prey in the fresh-kill pile, "I'm going to go get the rest, I'll have to make two trips."

"I'll come with you." Jaypaw sprang to his paws.

"No, you should rest after pricking your paw pad on those brambles." Half-pelt meowed, saving Redtail from making some lie up. "You heard Brightlily, strict rest or you'll be unable to hunt or fight for almost a moon."

Redtail was concerned for Jaypaw but he ran off anyway, Rose needed him more than Jaypaw did. When he got there she was gone, he tried to follow her scent trail but it went only one fox length away from the cave before disappearing. "Hi Redtail." a voice came from behind him.

He whipped around to come face-to-face with Rose she looked a lot better now and apparently had no trouble walking, or sneaking silently up behind him… "Aren't you supposed to be in the nest?" he growled.

"I feel all better now, why should I be?" Rose meowed, twirling in a circle twice to prove her point.

Redtail was curious about her very quick recovery but he didn't bother asking he was supposed to need to make two more trips for his prey but he only had enough for one, "Could he help me hunt?" he asked. "I need to bring back more prey to the Clan."

"Sure, but you'll have to clean my scent off of them before you take them." Rose sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I'll hunt and you take your prey back. When you get back I think I'll have enough to count as a third trip."

Redtail hesitated but nodded before going to grab the rabbit and pigeon, heading back to camp. When he came back, sure enough, Rose had killed a large rabbit (_not_ the one that was close to giving birth), two squirrels, a magpie, and two small black birds. "I get to keep the magpie, one squirrel and a black bird."

"I'll have to make two trips but I'll say that I caught the magpie along the way." Redtail grabbed the rabbit and began to drag it back to camp, making sure to stop at one point to push it into some strong-smelling herbs. Rose buried the magpie and one blackbird before leaving with her share.

That night Redtail had a strange dream. He was at the top of one of the walls protecting the ThunderClan camp and below him all four Clans had gathered and appeared to be preparing for an attack, but from what? Rose appeared beside him, but she had a tear on her right ear and a small scar on her shoulder. "I checked on their movements today, they'll arrive tomorrow night."

"Who will arrive?" Redtail asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rose asked, staring at Redtail like he had some disease.

"Yes, who's coming?" Redtail meowed urgently.

Before Rose could respond the thudding of large paws sounded from behind them, Rose ran and Redtail was brought into darkness. A voice said, "Don't allow Rose to wait another week. After the discovery finish prepares before the fifth day."

"What discovery?" Redtail called out. "Why before the fifth day? What are we preparing for?"

Someone kept on prodding him, he woke up to see his best friend Firewing poking him. "You were meowing in your sleep." The ginger-legged tabby meowed. "You okay?"

"Yes," Redtail got up and gave himself a few licks to flatten his bristling fur. "Just a bad dream."

"Okay, remember we're on dawn patrol." Firewing gave him a friendly lick on the ear.

Redtail padded out of the den and quickly ate a shrew to give him some strength after the nightmare, "Are you ready Redtail?" Firewing called him. Redtail looked up to see him sitting beside the tunnel with Half-pelt, Darkear, and Crowpaw.

Redtail quickly swallowed the last of his shrew, "Coming!" he raced after them as they walked up the gorse tunnel.

When they exited the tunnel, Redtail could feel a cold wind meeting them.

"Leaf-fall, and a cold leaf-bare, are coming soon." Darkear meowed, he was deputy of the Clan and was mostly white but had brown ears and paws. "I'll send out extra hunting patrols, we need as much prey as we can get."

"Should I go tell Hollystar?" Crowpaw asked. Hollystar was leader of the clan, with an excellent sense of smell. She would sacrifice herself in a hear-beat, even for the oldest elder, youngest kit, or crippled warrior if she needed too.

"If she is awake, if not do _not_ disturb her." Darkear put a large emphasis on the word 'not'. "There's no need to wake Hollystar if we can handle the problem ourselves. If need comes, I'll tell her before the gathering tonight."

Crowpaw scrambled off to check on Hollystar, Redtail had forgotten that the gathering was tonight. Crowpaw came back, he had warned Hollystar of the early leaf-fall and all five cats began to walk toward the ShadowClan border. There was no sign of the shadowy warriors until they began to go closer to the lake, some ShadowClan warriors were hunting just a few fox-lengths inside the ThunderClan border.

"Climb the tree all of you, when I let out a warning jump on their backs and we'll send them back where they came from." Darkear meowed. Redtail climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree silently until he was poised right above a warrior who was feasting on a large rabbit.

"Greetings Mudpelt." Darkear padded over to the dark brown deputy.

"Hello Darkear." Mudpelt glanced at the rest of the ShadowClan warriors. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on patrol. Now enough chit-chat, what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Darkear growled.

"The frogs we normally eat have moved to another part of the steam and lake. The mice and squirrels aren't enough for us to eat anymore." Mudpelt explained. "We need to eat if we are to remain strong Darkear. We will hunt on ThunderClan and RiverClan territory if that's what it takes."

"I understand your needs Mudpelt but you are not welcome to hunt here." Darkear growled.

"Is that a threat?" Mudpelt hissed, his fur now bristling.

Darkear yowled and Redtail dropped onto the warrior's back. The she-cat yowled and began running in terror, Redtail jumped off, giving her a nip of the leg before turning back to help his companions. Most of the ShadowClan warriors had run in fright but about three had stayed. Darkear and Mudpelt were clawing and biting each other, equally matched in strength and speed but Crowpaw was being crushed by a very large warrior with a scared pelt named Clawpelt. Redtail pounced on the warrior's back, biting his shoulder and tearing at his flank.

Clawpelt growled and bit into Redtail's ear, which made Redtail bite down even harder. Clawpelt rolled over, crushing Redtail. Redtail couldn't move or call-out, the other warriors apparently didn't notice him struggling a few rabbit hops away from them. When Redtail was certain he would die there suddenly Clawpelt's weight was pulled off him, Redtail could breath now!

After regaining his breath he looked up to see Rose! And even though Clawpelt was almost twice her size she was fighting him with the strength of all of LionClan. Clawpelt had pinned down the she-cat after she dragged him off Redtail but she was too smart for him, pouncing on his back and shredding his fur. Clawpelt rolled over but Rose jumped straight up into the air and came down of his exposed belly, digging in her claws. Clawpelt yowled in pain and swatted Redtail's friend off of him before running back into ThunderClan territory.

"Are you okay Redtail?" The she-cat helped him up despite having a deep claw mark on her shoulder.

"Yah… y-yes." Redtail stammered. "Thanks you… for saving me from Clawpelt."

"Your welcome. You should get your ear checked…" Rose meowed. "I need to go, here come your Clan mates." Rose ran off and out of site when Crowpaw, Darkear, Redwing, and Half-pelt all ran over.

"Thanks Redtail!" Crowpaw spoke up. "Clawpelt would have killed me if you hadn't come along!"

"Your welcome." Redtail meowed.

"Come on, lets get back to camp." Half-pelt meowed, a bad bite from ShadowClan on his left foreleg. "We could all use a Medicine Cat and Hollystar needs to know about ShadowClan."

Redtail followed the other warriors as they walked back to camp, catching a glimpse of Rose in the underbrush along the way. Brightlily, the Clan medicine cat, a beautiful black she-cat with green eyes, told Redtail to stay in camp until the gathering, which Hollystar had allowed him to come along too.

When the gathering came along Redtail stayed near the edge of all the cats, he didn't really feel like listening to gossip or bragging about his new hunting skills. "Redtail." he heard a voice meow from the bushes behind him as the gathering began. It was Rose!

"What are you doing here?" Redtail whispered as he slipped into the bushes, not letting anyone see him. "You could get caught and then you'd be fresh-kill!"

"I know, but this is urgent. Did you notice that there were fewer ShadowClan warriors then normal at this gathering?" Rose meowed quietly.

"Yeah, there were only five." Redtail meowed quietly.

"I was heading for the gathering to listen to how the Clans are doing when I noticed that there was a very large patrol of ShadowClan warriors heading straight for ThunderClan camp." Rose hissed. "I can't do anything or I'll be discovered. There's already some suspicions that Clawpelt raised."

"I can't leave the gathering, I might be discovered." Redtail glanced at the other cats.

"Redtail, do you want your Clan to be taken over by ShadowClan or do you want to listen to stuff you can find out later?" Rose hissed a little too loudly. "I can't do anything until the ShadowClan warriors attack. Then I can slip in but until then…"

"Okay, I'll come." Rose sped off through the undergrowth silently. Redtail followed her across the log and out across WindClan territory, unable to keep up with the she-cat. _Well, this proves she's part WindClan._ Rose stopped to wait for him to catch up before silently climbing a tree, Redtail followed her even though he couldn't match her speed and Rose motioned for him to perch on a branch next to her once they entered ThunderClan territory.

"What are we waiting for?" Redtail whispered.

"Hush, they're coming." Rose hissed.

Redtail kept a look out but he couldn't see any movement until an ugly dark brown head peaked out of some ferns. "Follow me." Clawpelt meowed. "And keep a look out for that one she-cat, she may seem a bit on the smaller side but she can fight with the strength of LionClan and the smarts of LeopardClan."

Slowly most of the ShadowClan warriors slipped out of the ferns and brambles. "Can you help me lead them into a trap?" Rose whispered to Redtail.

_A trap? Who did this cat have that trap set up for? _Redtail nodded, this was no time for the two cats to fight. Rose motioned Redtail to follow her as she climbed down the tree and stood right in front of the ShadowClan warriors. "Good night for attacking ThunderClan isn't it?" Rose meowed as she sat down directly in front of Clawpelt.

"What are you doing here?" Redtail meowed nervously, not sharing Rose's confidence. They were outnumbered 10 to two.

Clawpelt yowled and all ten warriors charged forward, Rose jumped straight over them and began running. Redtail ran around them and followed Rose as she speed a far distance ahead of him. He could hear the warriors chasing after them, Rose dropped back to join Redtail. "When I meow 'love' you jump as far as you can. Okay?"

"Sure, but why?" Redtail gasped, still running from the patrol.

"Just do it." Rose hissed.

Redtail could almost feel the ShadowClan warriors sinking their teeth into his neck even though the warriors were a tail length behind them. "Love" Rose meowed quietly.

Redtail jumped as far as he could and so did Rose. They had jumped over a clear patch of land near the ShadowClan border but the ShadowClan warriors didn't jump. The ground gave way and all ten of the ShadowClan warriors yowled as they were sucked into the ground. Redtail watched in terror as they disappeared underground. When the yowls died down Rose looked into the large ditch, Redtail did too.

All the ShadowClan warriors were at the bottom, unhurt but furious. "Sorry, must have left that there." Rose meowed, her voice was steady and calm.

"How will we get out of here?" One ShadowClan warrior cried.

"Climb out, but you better not be found on ThunderClan territory again!" Rose hissed.

Before either cats could make a mover Clawpelt jumped straight out of the hole, attempting to tackle Rose but the she-cat was to quick for the large warrior and jumped straight up into the air and on a low tree limb. Clawpelt turned on Redtail who began to back up and suddenly a yowl sounded and Rose jumped straight into Clawpelt, sending the two cats rolling into the ditch.

_I'll try to update soon but for now, I'll leave you at a Cliff-hanger._


	3. Chapter 3

_I left you at a large cliff hanger last time. Here's Chapter 3._

"Rose!" Redtail yowled and he looked over the side of the giant ditch.

Two other ShadowClan warriors joined the tussle, leaving Rose out-numbered severely. He couldn't even she the she-cat among the fight when suddenly she appeared beside him with only a few scratches.

"That will keep them busy for a while." she meowed quietly.

"Ro-" Redtail was about to yowl that she scared him half to death but the she-cat talked him, knocking the wind out of him. "Hush! We don't want them to realize that I'm not there yet." she hissed.

"How did you do that?" Redtail whispered as she let him go.

"It's a complicated trick, it would take moons for you to even learn how to do it with two cats, let alone three." Rose whispered so softly he could almost not hear him. "You should get back to the gathering before you get noticed with me. I'll take care of them once they get out."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wasn't going to risk Rose's life again.

"Yes, go!" She whispered almost too loudly.

Redtail ran back across WindClan territory and to the island, exhausted but he managed to slip across the tree trunk before RiverClan could cross. He missed the whole gathering but saved ThunderClan! To bad nobody else knew except Rose…

"Hey, where have you been? I couldn't see you anywhere." Redwing padded up to him.

"I thought I saw a fox." Redtail lied. "It was actually a horse. They look a lot smaller from the distance."

"At least it was one of those rather than a fox, horses stay in their fences most of the time." Redwing meowed.

"Yah, good thing too. Or we'd have to be watching for those beast." Redtail meowed in agreement.

The two friends walked across the tree trunk together and along the lake shore. "Hang on, there's a plump rabbit. Meet you at camp." Redtail lied, he wanted to check on Rose.

"Okay, while you were gone there was some very interesting news from RiverClan." Redwing meowed.

Redtail speed off, he wanted to check on Rose. Ten ShadowClan warriors against one cat wasn't a fair battle. When he arrived at the ditch, Rose, the ShadowClan warriors, and even the ditch were all gone. He stood in the area where the ditch had been and nothing happened. He tried Rose's cave but the she-cat wasn't there. He was walking away from her cave when someone pushed him to the ground and pinned him there.

"Hi. Your lucky that she-cat isn't here this time, now I can rip your throat out." the menacing voice of Clawpelt growled.

Then Clawpelt was ripped off of him and when Redtail got up, Clawpelt was no where to be seen. Nor was anyone else, he had just disappeared… Thunder struck and Redtail ran back to camp and curled up in his nest from exhaustion. The next morning he woke up he was the only cat still in the warrior's den.

He gave himself a quick wash and came out into the bright light of sun-high. Redtail ate a small rabbit and then told Darkear he was going to go hunt.

"Okay, but be back before sun-down. Hollystar mentioned that she wanted to talk to you about Jaypaw." Darkear meowed.

"What about Jaypaw?" Redtail asked.

"You'll find out, I didn't ask questions." Darkear meowed before going to speak to a returning patrol.

Redtail ran off to meet Rose, catching a squirrel and two mice on the way. "Rose?" he meowed as he entered the cave.

The she-cat peaked out of the tunnel, "What?"

"I was checking on you after what happened yesterday." Redtail meowed.

"I'm fine Redtail." Rose meowed. "When will you stop worrying about me?"

"I'm sorry… just… ten against one…" Redtail stammered.

"I'm fine." Rose reassured him, stepping out of the tunnel and licking his ear. "I let the ShadowClan warriors chase me into their territory and then raced back here. It rained so they can't follow my scent."

"Leaf-fall is coming soon." Redtail tried to change the subject.

"It will begin to snow in two moons. It won't be a good leaf-bare and when the snow melts there will be lots of flooding." Rose meowed, sniffing the air.

"How do you know?" Redtail asked.

"I can feel it in the air." Rose replied. Suddenly her fur began to bristle and her eyes dilated, Redtail had seen Medicine Cats receive prophecies before but Rose receiving one was new to him. She wasn't a medicine cat…

Finally her fur lied flat and her eyes stopped dilating, she was slightly gasping for air but her expression told that it wasn't a good prophecy. "The stars have kept a secret well, but soon it will be shown by a flower."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Redtail meowed.

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll find out." Rose replied, turning her head to the side. "The stars can't keep secrets, do you think it means StarClan is?"

"Maybe, but why should they?" Redtail asked.

"Maybe they haven't had the time…" Rose meowed. "Or they think the rest of the Clans will turn away from them once they find out the truth."

"Why would we do that?" Redtail meowed, shaking his head in confusion.

"I'm not sure, what are you doing?" Rose meowed, trying to change the subject.

"Hunting, that reminds me. I have to go." Redtail meowed. "I'll try to see you again soon."

He was leaving the cave when Rose ran after him, "Redtail! I've noticed that it is becoming a bit too dangerous for you to see me all the time, your clan mates are becoming suspicious. How about you see me every other afternoon or night?"

Redtail hesitated, "Okay, last thing I need is my Clan mates starting to think I'm sneaking off. I'll see you tonight?"

This time it was Rose who hesitated, "I can't there's something I need to do. But I'll see you at sun-high tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Redtail ran off to find more prey for the Clan but didn't have much luck. The colder weather had driven many of the mice and squirrels into their warm dens, leaving Redtail with nothing more than the squirrel and two mice he caught earlier and a small black bird.

That afternoon Hollystar called Redtail into her den. "What is it Hollystar?"

She appeared very nervous and guilt-ridden. "Jaypaw, your apprentice, will never become a warrior."

"Wh- wh," Redtail stammered. "Wh- what ha- happened?"

"Jaypaw was hunting in the trees today." Hollystar began. "Lilypaw was walking towards him when she noticed one of the vines of a tree he was on blowing in the wind, only it wasn't a vine but a deadly green snake. When Lilypaw finally realized it wasn't a vine, it was too late. Jaypaw jumped right in front of the snake while trying to get a squirrel the snake had been hunting. The snake bit Jaypaw… he died almost instantly."

"No, Jaypaw was too smart for snakes. Where is he really? Jaypaw can outsmart any animal, he… he can't be dead!" Redtail wailed. Jaypaw was like a son to him, the best apprentice a mentor could ask for. He was very smart, very strong, good at listening, and was always aware of his surroundings.

Hollystar stepped off her nest and towards Redtail, "It's okay Redtail. Jaypaw will be remembered dearly but we need to move on. I would allow you to grieve beside his body but when Lilypaw ran to go get help and came back, his body was gone and so was the snake. There was no scent trail to follow, he just disappeared."

"No… Jaypaw can't be dead. He can't-" Redtail didn't believe his apprentice was dead.

Redtail turned a ran, he ran out of the leader's den, out of camp, out into the woods. He kept of running and never wanted to stop despite his already aching paws, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going either until he ran into soft fur and heard the hissing of another cat. The other cat pushed him off of them, "Redtail, wh- what is it?"

He recognized Rose's sweet voice but he ran, not wanting to talk about it. He realized he was heading for the ShadowClan border but he didn't realize until he fell into the stream.

Before he could get up he was being rushed downstream but he couldn't swim. "He-" he tried to call out but he was ducked under the water by the quickly running, cold water. He thought he would drown when his head broke the surface again. But he could hardly take in another breath before he was thrown into deep water again. The stream was about to end, connecting with the lake. If he didn't get out now he would be in the lake, and there was no chance that he would ever get out of there alive if the current kept pushing him into deep water. He was starting to loose energy fast, there was no way he would be able to fight even the slightest current in the water.

Suddenly he felt another animal's teeth grabbing hold of the scruff of his neck, Redtail and the other animal (he knew it wasn't a cat because its teeth were too big for one) were dragged under the water. He tried to see who was saving him but all he could see was air bubbles from his fur. His head broke the surface again and he felt the other animal dragging him out of the stream. He was exhausted but he tried to help whatever was saving him by pushing into the loose pebbles and soil along the stream. When he was out of the stream and on dry land, he coughed up water and looked to see who saved him… but there was no one there. There was only the body of Clawpelt, dead, a few fox-lengths away. There was no scent trail, it was just there.

Redtail was exhausted but he still had to get back to camp. When he arrived several cats ran over when Redtail collapsed on the ground. Last thing he saw was Rose staring at him from some bushes above the ThunderClan camp and with her was a young bear but it wasn't attacking anyone…

When Redtail woke up he was in the Medicine Cat den, "You scared us when you came in here soaking wet and collapsing." Brightlily meowed, coming out of her cave. Brightlily was a pretty and delicate tortoiseshell with patches of scarlet, purple, and yellow in her fur. She had the sweet scent of milk, herbs, and flowers on her, the only bad thing was the fact that her left ear was almost completely missing, chomped off by a fox when she was a Medicine Cat apprentice. "What were you doing?"

Redtail wasn't quite sure. Ever since she saw Rose with the young bear… "I was upset about hearing about Jay… Jaypaw's death…" Redtail could barely choke out the words. "I… I ran right into the stream… when I got out I ran here but was exhausted…"

"I could see that. You were asleep for two sunrise." Bright Lily purred.

Redtail tried to get up despite still being very tired, Brightlily ran over "You need to stay laying down, you still aren't fit to venture outside yet. Is there anything you need?"

Redtail forced himself to lay down again, "Some water and I'm kind of hungry."

Brightlily nodded and ran off, Redtail lay his head down and didn't even get a chance to really rest before Brightlily came back with some moss soaked in water. Redtail pressed down on it and lapped up the water before it could sink into the ground. Brightlily gave him a squirrel to eat before going to care for an elder with stiff joints.

"Thanks Brightlily." Redtail licked his muzzle after finishing his squirrel. He could feel some of his strength returning already.

"You aren't leaving the den yet." Brightlily meowed. "I want to keep you overnight to make sure you don't have a chill."

"Really?" Redtail groaned. He wanted to see Rose again.

"I would think you had enough respect to not question a Medicine Cat, Redtail." Brightlily glared at him.

"I know it's just…" Redtail almost mentioned Rose.

"What? Have a little she-cat friend you wanted to meet?" Brightlily's glare changed to a playful questioning look.

"What?" Redtail meowed.

"You can tell me. Where brother and sister remember?" Brightlily lied down in front of Redtail. He always forgot that Brightlily and him were brother and sister because they looked nothing alike.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to never tell anyone. Okay?" Redtail meowed.

"Sure, what is it?" Brightlily rolled her eyes.

"Swear by StarClan you won't do it." Redtail almost hissed. He would be in so much trouble if someone found out.

"Swear by StarClan." Brightlily copied him.

Redtail glanced around the Medicine Cat den, the elder with stiff joints and a few kits with a cold were in the den but he still felt uncomfortable. "Can we go into the woods where no one can listen in?"

Brightlily rolled her eyes again but nodded. Redtail followed her through the camp, "Just taking Redtail out to get some fresh air." she called to Hollystar who gave her a questioning look.

Once outside Brightlily led him to a secluded hallow that was surrounded by brambles and had a secret entrance through a hole hidden in some tree roots. "Wow." Redtail looked around the spacious hollow. Brightlily had obviously done a lot here. There were a few nest for cats to lay in and a small stream creating a puddle at one end. The hollow was hidden by small trees with limbs too thin for cats to climb on. There was even a bit of prey hidden in a cool spot.

"I found it a long time ago and made it so I can clear my head sometimes. It's very convenient." Brightlily meowed, settling down in one of the nest. "Now what is it you are hiding?"

Redtail settled down and hesitated before beginning, "About half a moon ago I was out hunting alone like I normally do…" he continued explaining everything he has done with Rose so far, including the river accident, Rose's prophecy, and the accident with Clawpelt after the gathering. "So now, I'm not sure what to do. I…" Redtail trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Brightlily asked, no anger in her voice.

"I thought, if I told anyone, I would be punished and they might kill Rose or send her back to the old forest place." Redtail meowed.

"I'd like to meet this Rose." Brightlily stretched. "She sounds like a great cat."

"Really?" Redtail was surprised. He was afraid Brightlily would be mad or upset with him.

"Really. But we should hurry I have to check on those kits in a bit." Brightlily meowed. The two cats exited Brightlily's clearing and Redtail led the way to Rose's den, newly found strength spreading through him.

When they were only a few tail lengths away Redtail told Brightlily to stay in the undergrowth until he called her. Then he went to greet Rose. She wasn't in her cave and Redtail was just about to look in the tunnel when he heard yowls outside. He ran outside and came across Brightlily pinning Rose to the ground and biting the other cat's shoulder while scratching her stomach. Rose was clawing Brightlily's shoulder and trying to push the she-cat off her but couldn't get Redtail's sister off...

_I really like using cliffhangers for this story... I'll try to update soon but no promises._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey so I left you with a cliff hanger last chapter, here's the rest:_

_(I noticed that in Chapter 2 I said Brightlily was a beautiful black she-cat with green eyes. I'm sorry. She is really a tortoiseshell with patches of purple and scarlet.)_

Redtail jumped on top of Brightlily and dragged her off Rose. "What are you doing?" He growled at Brightlily.

"You went into the cave and this cat goes sprinting towards it." Brightlily glared at Rose. "I wanted to protect you."

"Did it occur to you that the cat is Rose?" Redtail snarled. Rose had gotten up and was obviously in pain.

Brightlily softened her gaze, "Oh..."

Redtail ignored his sister and turned to Rose, "Are you okay?"

Rose didn't answer, rather was licking her shoulder and belly fur. "I'll be okay." she finally meowed, wincing as she stood up. "The wounds are deep but clean. I just need some rest and a few herbs."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were Rose." Brightlily apologized.

"Never attack her again!" Redtail spat.

"Be kinder to your sister Redtail." Rose meowed.

"H-how d-do you know we- we are related?" Brightlily meowed, obviously startled about Redtail's roughness.

"You both have the same exact color eyes." Rose flicked her paw to get some dirt off it.

"Why are-" Brightlily never finished.

"Quick, up that tree!" Rose hissed. "A patrol is walking past and they can't scent us but they will certainly hear or see us, particularly with your bright pelts. Also, isn't Redtail still supposed to be near the camp?"

Brightlily raced up the nearest tree and so did Redtail, but when he looked down Rose wasn't climbing with them but limping to the cave.

It looked like she would make it when the patrol burst into the clearing...

* * *

><p>Redtail was about to jump down when Brightlily pinned him to the tree limb.<p>

"What are you doing?" Redtail hissed quietly.

"We can't help her now or we'll both be in trouble." Brightlily hissed back, watching Rose.

Redtail looked too...

Rose was out numbered. Darkear, Firewing, another warrior named Tigerleg, and Tigerleg's apprentice, Shadowpaw. Rose hissed and backed up a bit, not up for the challenge of fighting three warriors and an apprentice almost ready to be a warrior.

Darkear, mostly white tom with black ears, paws, and tail tip, lashed a paw through the air to show his strength. "Leave before I rip your throat out!" he snarled.

Firewing, tabby tom with ginger legs, snarled at the she-cat. While Tigerleg, black tom with white and black striped legs, whispered to Shadowpaw, she-cat that is all black, "Get ready for a fight if needed."

"I am not leaving." Rose meowed calmly despite the fact that her fur was fluffed up in fear.

Darkear raised his tail to signal for the other ThunderClan warriors to attack. Darkear tried to jump onto Rose's back but the she-cat rolled out-of-the-way just in time.

Tigerleg took the opportunity to train Shadowpaw in fighting and told the she-cat to attempt to pin-down Rose. But Rose apparently heard and used her hind legs to kick the apprentice back into Tigerleg.

Firewing, unsure of what to do, tried to jump in to bite Rose's injured shoulder but Rose jumped straight in the air and pinned Redtail's friend to the ground. She only gave him a warning nip on his ear before Darkear attempted to hurdle himself at the she-cat.

Rose was slightly distracted by his movement and Firewing shot up, sending the she-cat backwards. But Darkear ended up hitting Firewing and the two toms were fighting, both probably thinking they were fighting Rose instead of each other.

Tigerleg recovered from Shadowpaw being pushed into him and ran at Rose, who was trying to pull herself out of some thorns.

Rose saw him and used her paw to throw some brambles onto him. Tigerleg in pain and fury, latching onto Rose's ear despite the thorns.

Shadowpaw ran up but hesitated at the edge of the brambles. Rose kicked Tigerleg with her hind legs and he was sent into the thickest patch of brambles.

Despite being covered in thorns Tigerleg attempted to jump at Rose but his right hind leg was stuck and Rose jumped out of reach, the thorns not sticking to her short coat.

Shadowpaw took the opportunity to latch onto the orange and black striped cat's shoulder but Rose rolled over, knocking the air out of the apprentice but otherwise not having much effect on the other she-cat.

Darkear and Firewing had finally realized they were fighting each other rather than Rose and ran back. Darkear hissed when he tread on a sharp bramble, Firewing jumped towards Rose but she just reared on her hind legs and pushed him backwards.

Redtail then noticed that, instead of guarding her cave, Rose was guarding the tree where Redtail and Brightlily were hiding. Rose hissed defensively at Darkear, who was racing toward her, Firewing coming from the other direction.

"Darkear!" Shadowpaw yowled. "Tigerleg is hurt! We need to get him to the Clan!"

"Get off our territory." Darkear snarled to Rose, then turned to Firewing, "Let's go."

Firewing and Darkear both helped Tigerleg stand up and walk across the small clearing. Shadowpaw followed them, glaring at Rose.

Once there were no more traces of the patrol, Brightlily finally let Redtail go. Redtail scrambled down the tree and turned to Brightlily, "We need to get back to the camp."

"Lets hurry." Brightlily meowed racing off.

Redtail followed, not looking back at Rose. But when they were almost to the camp Rose jumped out of some ferns, tired from the fight and still hurt. But Redtail noticed that she was carrying a large black root and a few leaves in her mouth. "Give these to Tigerleg." she meowed, setting the herbs in front of Brightlily. "I'm sorry for him getting hurt. My pelt is so short brambles don't normally stick to it, I forgot that Clan cats have longer fur."

"Thank you." Brightlily picked up the leaves and continued to race towards camp, Redtail following.

* * *

><p>Later, it began to rain but when the rain let up Hollystar jumped onto the great rock, "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey come forward for a Clan meeting." she yowled.<p>

Redtail sat beside Firewing, who was unhurt besides a few scratches.

"Darkear has informed me that a rogue she-cat has made her den in a patch of forest towards the ShadowClan border. Darkear please come forward to tell the Clan what you have learned." Hollystar explained.

Darkear jumped up beside the Clan leader, "This she-cat refused to leave the territory when we threatened her, even though she was severely outnumbered. She apparently isn't the best fighter, she mostly dodged are attacks and the only real damage she did was when she somehow used her paw to throw brambles onto Tigerleg and then push him into the thickest patch. He has a badly cut hind leg but it is expected that he will soon recover."

Several yowls of triumph came from the Clan.

"We haven't driven her out of our territory but I plan to lead a patrol of warriors in that direction soon. For now, no apprentice should stray from the camp without at least one warrior. Kits should stay in the camp and warriors should only leave if they have at least an apprentice or another warrior with them. These are pre-cautions that sound strict but are important." Darkear meowed. "We have no idea what this cat is truly capable of."

"Thank you Darkear." Hollystar meowed. "I was also informed by Tigerleg that Shadowpaw showed excellent fighting moves, and showed concern for Tigerleg when he became injured. It is time for her to receive her warrior name. Shadowpaw come forward please."

Shadowpaw walked forward with confidence though Redtail could still catch that she was a bit nervous. "Shadowpaw, do you promise to care for you Clan, always follow the warrior code, and protect it, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Shadowpaw meowed.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has tried hard to follow your ways, from now on she will be known as Shadowmoon."

Hollystar jumped down from the highrock and rested her chin on Shadowmoon's head. Shadowmoon gave Hollystar's shoulder a respective lick. "Shadowmoon! Shadowmoon!" the Clan chanted, Redtail joining in.

"After the time of sharing tongues Shadowmoon has to go on vigil and guard the camp. Since Tigerleg is injured and can't tell Shadowmoon when the vigil ends, Darkear will tell Shadowmoon when her vigil starts and finishes." Hollystar announced.

Darkear nodded and jumped off the highrock.

Many of the warriors began to move towards the fresh-kill pile and Redtail wanted to join them when he noticed Darkear heading straight towards him.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting, after you nearly drowned the other day." Darkear meowed.

"I was, Brightlily took me out for some fresh air." Redtail lied.

"So does that explain why your scent was all throughout that clearing where the rogue she-cat was?" Darkear growled.

"What?" Redtail tried to act confused.

"You've seen that she-cat before." Darkear snarled. "And I could tell that the rogue's injuries weren't ones that you've given her. I've talked to Hollystar, she left it to me to create a punishment for you associating with ThunderClan enemies. Until the patrol drives away that she-cat you can keep your warrior name but you will be treated like a apprentice. You'll sleep in the apprentice den, and won't be allowed to hunt unless two warriors are with you."

"Yes Darkear." Redtail meowed, staring at his paws.

"Go off to the Medicine Cat den so Brightlily can make sure you don't have a chill. If you don't have one, tomorrow you will be caring for the elders." Darkear meowed before picking out a vole from the fresh-kill pile and padded off to join the senior warriors.

_Again this is shorter than I normally like to make my stories but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. God bless._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! So it has been a while since I updated this... _

Redtail woke up at moonhigh to someone coughing in the clearing of the Medicine Cat den. When he pecked out, almost all this kits and queens were in the clearing. Just behind them he could see the elders. "What's going on?" He asked Brightlily, who was rushing around checking on the cats and giving them herbs.

"I sent the elder and kits back." Brightlily explained. "Now the cold the kits had has spread throughout the nursery and elder's den. Get back in your nest before you catch it to and spread it to the apprentices when you have to go back."

Redtail remember his punishment, "Darkear did say that I had to help care for the elders. Maybe I can help care for them now."

Brightlily sighed, "Okay, make sure the elders have a good nest of moss and ferns as well as some herbs for the cold."

* * *

><p>Redtail collapsed on a nest in the apprentice den, <em>This is so embarrassing.<em> He had helped his sister care for the elders, queens, and kits but the sickness had somehow spread to the apprentice's den and the warrior's den. Almost half the clan had been moved to the abandoned Two-leg place to try to stop the spread of the illness.

Redtail was one of the few cats who wasn't experiencing any symptoms, now that there were only a few warriors and apprenticed healthy enough to hunt Redtail was always either patrolling borders or hunting.

"Redtail, get out here." Redtail heard Darkear's familiar voice call from the den entrance. _What now?_

"Yes Darkear." Redtail could barely squeeze out of the den since he wasn't an apprentice.

"Your punishment is over, normally I would have kept you like that longer but the apprentices are beginning to complain and there are not enough warriors to keep you always under watchful eyes." Darkear meowed. "But I will still be watching you."

"Thank you Darkear." Redtail dipped his head.

"I need you to go hunt for some of the sick cats." Darkear meowed.

Redtail groaned, he had already been on one patrol that day and two hunting trips. "I know you're exhausted." Darkear meowed, symphony finally being shown in his voice. "But Firewing started a sneezing fit while on patrol just now and he has been moved to the abandoned Two-leg nest."

Redtail was concerned for Firewing but he headed out anyway, the Clan needed prey. Almost immediately he spotted two squirrels fighting over a stash of nuts and dropped into his hunting crouch. Neither squirrel had spotted him when he pounced, he had killed one squirrel when the other squirrel was flea-brained enough to try to grab a nut before leaving and he killed that one to.

He quickly buried his kill and headed off into the forest. Sniffing the air, Redtail was able to pick up the scent of mouse by some tree roots. After waiting a few more moments he spotted the small creature nibbling on a seed, but before he could even get into his hunter's crouch another cat came out of nowhere and scared the mouse into hiding.

"Hey!" Redtail snapped at the cat who ruined the catch he was about to make.

But he saw it was Rose and she was still limping from the fight with the patrol and Brightlily, "Sorry Redtail." she meowed. She ran to where the mouse had disappeared and began sniffing around the hole.

"What are you doing?" Redtail asked.

Before Redtail could even finish his sentence, Rose had stuck one of her front legs into the hole and pulled it back out with the mouse in her paw, its tail stuck between two of her toes. The she-cat quickly killed it with a small bite to the neck.

"How did you do that?" Redtail gasped. "I've never seen a cat do that."

"It's one of the advantages of having long, thin legs." Rose flicked her paw to shake some of the dirt of it. "Here you go." She batted the mouse to him.

"It's your catch." Redtail meowed. The Clan could really use prey but Rose did catch it.

"Consider it a gift." Was all Rose said before disappearing into some ferns.

Redtail buried the mouse to pick up later and decided to try hunting in the trees. He was creeping along a branch when he noticed a cardinal directly below him. He jumped on top of it, breaking its neck when he landed on it.

Almost as if it was waiting for him a large hare sprang out of the undergrowth and raced past him. It was so large it could probably feed all the elders and kits and queens easily!

Redtail raced after it, not bothering to bury the cardinal he had killed. He almost caught up to the hare when another cat pushed him over and pinned him to the ground. A WindClan cat, Shadowpelt, pounced on the hare he had been chasing.

When he turned to see who was pinning him down it was Rose! "Thanks for scaring this hare back into our territory!" Shadowpelt meowed, dragging the hare away.

"What did you do that for?" Redtail snarled at Rose when she let him back up.

"You were about to cross the border. Last thing you need is to began chasing a hare only to be caught by a WindClan patrol." Rose explained.

"That could have fed almost half my Clan!" Redtail hissed.

"I know, but I don't think it would be a good thing to be out on you own for your first time in a long time only to be reported on WindClan territory." Rose nodded to where Shadowpelt was dragging the hare into the heather.

Redtail growled at Rose, he never should have let her stay in the Clan's territory! He jumped at the she-cat who dodged to the side and ran towards the lake. Redtail spat in frustration and chased after the she-cat.

Despite her injures Rose was able to stay ahead of him until they reached the lake. Surprisingly the she-cat plunged into the lake and her head appeared a few seconds later as she paddling out into deeper water.

Redtail glared at her retreating for a few more moments before going back to where he had left his cardinal.

* * *

><p>Redtail waited with Darkear, and a little more than half of the warriors and apprentices who were well enough to go to the gathering.<p>

"We must not act like we are weak." Darkear told all of them. "We are only asking for an attack if we do."

Hollystar appeared from her den, her normally pale ginger fur shining silver in the full moon's light. "Let's go." she meowed as she led them out of the camp and through the forest. When they arrived at the gathering, Redtail immediately noticed there were less cats than usual.

ThunderClan was last to arrive and the meeting began before Redtail could pad over to some friends of his in RiverClan.

"Cats of the Clans." Nightstar of ShadowClan began. "Please listen as Halfstar of WindClan speaks."

"Thank you Nightstar." Redtail heard the mottled brown leader of WindClan meow. Halfstar had gotten her name when she was only a apprentice and half her tail was bitten off by a Two-leg trap set up for a fox. "My Clan is troubled, a sickness has spread throughout the camp that has no known cause and our Medicine Cat knows of. Despite this we are still strong and will fight fiercely against any Clan cats who step in our territory." There were several yowls of approval from the WindClan cats. "StarClan has blessed our nursery with a new-" The WindClan leader stopped and began coughing violently.

"Are you okay Halfstar?" Redtail could barely hear Holystar whisper to the older she-cat.

He couldn't hear Halfstar's response but he knew it wasn't good because Holystar began to talk with the other leaders while perched on the oak tree.

"I have discovered that the same illness that is infecting WindClan has affected all the Clans." Holystar announced. "Whatever this illness is needs to be stopped. But there is no known cure-""

Redtail suddenly remember all the times Rose had helped with her knowledge of herbs and he raced up the oak tree, "Holystar, what is the meaning of this? A regular warrior climbing-" Nightstar was interrupted by Holystar.

"Redtail must have good meaning for climbing up here with us. What is it?"

Redtail turned to face the Clan cats, many were just as confused as the Clan leaders. "A few moons ago, when I was just a newly-appointed warrior I ran into a rogue she-cat. This rogue... she has a great knowledge of herbs and other remedies. Maybe she could help us."

"Your talking about that rogue we found the other day." Darkear snarled. "You have betrayed the Clan!"

"StarClan is going to curse us!" A near-by warrior yowled.

"Our warrior ancestors have left us with this illness." Another cried.

Before Redtail new it all the Clan cats were arguing and hissing at each other.

"Silence!" Rainstar, the gray and silver tabby leader of RiverClan, yowled. The Clan cats stopped to listen.

"Redtail has good reason to mention this rogue, apparently she has a knowledge of herbs." He rasped, he was the oldest of all the Clan leaders. "Nightstar, Holystar, Halfstar, and I will all travel with Redtail to great this rogue. If it is the will of StarClan, the rogue will tell us about this illness and how to get rid of it."

Nightstar looked ready to protest, and Holystar looked a bit doubtful but all the Clan leaders nodded in agreement.

"For now we will all look after our sick and pray to StarClan for help."

As the gathering departed, Redtail was called over by the Clan leaders. "Take us to the rogue." Nightstar growled, the black tom obviously not happy about being lead by a ThunderClan warrior.

"Right now?" Redtail asked.

"Well we need to get rid of this illness, two cats have died already." Halfstar meowed.

Redtail nodded and quietly led the Clan leaders across the log and towards Rose's den. When they finally reached it Redtail finally spoke since leaving the island. "It would be best if I go in alone."

When he was about to enter the cave he called, "Rose!" He felt catious after chasing the she-cat into the lake. What if she left?

He stepped forward again when a familiar orange and black-striped she-cat rushed out and pinned him down. But he didn't get the response he expected...

"Have you come to try to make me leave the territory?" Rose hissed.

"Let me up." Redtail got up when Rose stepped off him, staring at the Clan leaders.

"Why are they here?" Rose nodded to the four Clan leaders who hadn't moved.

"We need your help." Rainstar meowed.

"Did you tell them about the prophecy?" Rose asked Redtail hastily.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Nightstar hissed.

"This is Rose." Redtail meowed to the Clan leaders, gesturing to Rose. "A while ago she received a prophecy, The stars have kept a secret well, but it will soon be revealed by a flower."

Rose turned and went back into her cave. Holystar stepped forward, "Will you help us?" she asked.

The she-cat didn't answer, Redtail went after her. "Rose, you can't leave us now! We don't know what to do, two cats have died already!" he wailed.

Rose whipped around, "I know Redtail, I'm getting some herbs for all of you."

Redtail nodded and stepped out of the cave, "She will help us."

_So next chapter is going to be Rose helping Redtail and the Clans. That is when the Bible will come to into the picture._


	6. Christmas Shout-out

Merry Christmas Rose, a cat to Remember readers! Since this is a Christian story I hope you all know the true story story of Christmas, the birth of Jesus Christ, God's Son.

Happy Birthday Jesus!

If anyone wants a full description of Jesus' birth, just reply to this and ask for me to send it to you.

(I'll try to add more of the Bible next chapter. As well as add Firestar and Spottedleaf.)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, so I am behind on this update but I hope you all like this chapter._

Rose had been in her cave for a lot longer than Redtail expected. Blackstar snarled in frustration, "I never should have trusted you Rainstar! This rogue and mouse-brained traitor have set up a trap, haven't they?"

"Blackstar, I know as little-" Rainstar never finished.

"Well, for all we know ThunderClan can't even protect it's own territory. This rogue has been here for moons from her scent all over this clearing. StarClan have abandoned us." Blackstar yowled.

Holystar looked ready to argue when they all heard a muffled _mmrow_ of amusement from the cave. Rose appeared in the cave entrance holding some herbs wrapped tightly in two neat packets of leaves. She set them down, "I've known ShadowClan to always be secretive and unwilling to trust other Clans. You, Blackstar, are one of the most characteristic of these qualities of all the ShadowClan leaders. I can assure you Rainstar and Redtail mean you, or your Clan, any harm by bringing you hear, and neither do I."

She picked up one of the packages of herbs and set it in front of Blackstar, she was still limping but she showed no fear to the powerful ShadowClan leader. "Now, you need to eat this. You are one of the sick cats, you have done well in hiding it but concealing it will only make the effects worse."

"Why should I eat this?" Blackstar snarled. "For all I know this could be poison!"

Halfstar padded over and sniffed the herbs, "Blackstar, as you know my sister is a Medicine Cat. She has shared some of her knowledge with me and I can assure you none of these herbs are deadly or poisonous."

"Like I can accept the word of a WindClan cat." Blackstar spat.

"Fine, if you don't want to trust me." Rose said calmly. "You can die, just like Ravenflight of WindClan and Ripplepelt of RiverClan." She picked up the packet of herbs and was about to pad away when Holystar spoke.

"How, how do you know about Ravenflight and Cardinalpelt?" She asked.

Rose set down the packet of herbs again, "You do have a right to know. Redtail, have you told them about my connection to the Clans?"

"No, but I don't think-" Rose cut him off.

"Holystar, Blackstar, Holystar, and Rainstar should know." Rose interrupted. "As it turns out, my mother was half ThunderClan and half WindClan. My father was half ShadowClan and half RiverClan. When I was five moons old, my parents abandoned me."

"Wait, are you the daughter of Whiterain?" Halfstar asked. Redtail remember Whiterain, she was deputy of WindClan before she was trampled by a horse, while chasing a mouse, and killed. She was a beautiful she-cat; with dark fur covered in small white spots that looked like rain drops and the most beautiful blue eyes. "She disappeared for a few moons and just showed up one day."

"Yes." Rose nodded.

"No!" Blackstar crouched low to the ground, glaring at Rose, with his tail waving back and forth. He looked ready to tear her throat out. "I thought you were Rockbranch's daughter! That traitor!"

Redtail remembered Rockbranch too. He had been a very sinister ShadowClan warrior. There was no use trying to predict what the warrior would do; one second he would act like you were his best friend and the next like you were his greatest enemy. He had an unusual pelt, it was dark gray but with brown streaked through it like he had been rolling around in the mud. Redtail had noticed he had a soft spot for Whiterain, but he had never imagined he would mate with her. He had gone missing one day and had turned up drowned in the lake.

"I am Rockbranch's daughter too, but he was a good warrior and there is no need to call him a traitor." Rose growled.

Blackstar snarled and jumped forward, Rose wasn't prepared for the fight but was able to dodge away from his out-stretched claws. Blackstar pounced again, this time managing to claw Rose's right side. Rainstar and Halfstar both pushed him away from Rose, "Blackstar stop it!" Rainstar spat.

"All of you stop it!" Holystar have climbed onto a split in the trunck of a nearby tree. Her green gaze was sharp enough to burn holes in all of them. "Enough life has been taken by this illness already, blood shouldn't be spilt trying to stop it."

Redtail walked over to Rose, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rose said though she was staring at the ground and shaking her head.

Blackstar's amber eyes were ablaze as he glared at Rose, Redtail moved protectively in between the she-cat and the ShadowClan leader.

"If you fools want to put your faith in a traitor and some rogue, you can count me out." Blackstar snarled.

"Blackstar, one you love with die soon." Rose ran in front of him despite her scratches when he tried to walk away.

Blackstar walked around her and ran off.

"Who will die?" Halfstar asked.

"I think that is best left undiscovered for now." Rose meowed sadly.

"If you can prevent their death, why don't you do something?" Holystar meowed questioningly.

"You just saw what Blackstar did, you can guess why." Rose answered simply. "But, he'll come back." Rose sniffed the air and opened her mouth, scenting the air.

Redtail did too; he could smell all five cats, as well as a stale fox scent, the stale scent of squirrel and a rabbit, but there was something else too... It smelt like snow, but it couldn't possibly be snowing already! They were barely a moon into leaf-fall.

"Snow? It can't snow yet, it is barely even leaf-fall!" Halfstar echoed his thoughts.

"I guess it is coming even earlier than I thought," Rose meowed. "I told you it would be a bad leaf-bare."

"Rose, what are those herbs you wanted to give us?" Rainstar meowed.

"Oh," Rose limped over to the packet of herbs she had tried to give to Blackstar. It had been pushed open when Blackstar attacker her and now berries, leaves, and roots were scattered around the remains of the packet. "I've dealt with this case before, only the other time it was with a group of rogues that lived in a Two-leg place and another time with another group of cats... I believe they called themselves the Tribe of... Tribe of Racing Wind. They live very far from here; they are very different from Clan cats. Anyway, these herbs will not treat the illness, but they will stop many of the immediate symptoms: trouble breathing, sneezing, coughing, vomiting, diarrhea, fever, even seizures and hallucinations."

"Someone's coming!" Holystar hissed.

Redtail sniffed the air, he couldn't recognize who owned the scent but he could tell it was a cat and they were scared.

"It's Ashwhisker." Rose meowed quietly.

A ShadowClan cat burst out of some nearby bushes and raced into the clearing. His fur was white, with large, dark gray spots littering it. "Y-y-you n-need... t-to come... quick. Blackstar's kits are... are dying..." He panted.

"That's who was going to die, why didn't you mention that innocent kits will die tonight?" Holystar growled at Rose. Redtail was shocked at the anger in her tone, Holystar was always very caring but he thought her reaction would be different.

"They aren't dead," the rogue meowed, her voice surprisingly calm. "They are merely sleeping, but one will die-"

"Sleeping? Sleeping!" Ashwhisker snarled, his panting had stopped. "You have to help us, or all four will be dead!"

"Did Blackstar tell you I was allowed to help?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Redtail meowed. "Do you really think-"

Rose cut him off, "After what he did tonight, I wouldn't put it past him to still be angry."

"Yes... please!" Ashwhisker wailed this time, all anger had left his voice.

"I'll help." Rose meowed quickly before grabbing the other packet of herbs and following Ashwhisker out of the clearing.

"Let's go too." Halfstar meowed.

"Blackstar won't welcome other Clan leaders into his territory." Rainstar argued.

"I doubt he will be paying much attention with his kits dying." Halfstar pointed out. "Besides, we will get to see if this she-cat really knows what she is doing."

"I agree," Holystar meowed.

"I'll go," Redtail meowed.

Rainstar hesitated but finally nodded in agreement. All four cats caught up with Rose and Ashwhisker, who apparently wasn't happy. "Blackstar said only this one could come." He gestured to Rose with his tail.

Rose put down her packet of herbs, "If you won't allow them, I'll go back to my cave and refuse to go with you."

Ashwhisker muttered something under his breath but turned and kept going.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at ShadowClan camp, with many of the cats crowding around the nursery. "Let us pass!" Ashwhisker yowled.<p>

Many of the ShadowClan warriors did move, though almost all of them hissed and growled when they saw who he was with. Ashwhisker led them into the nursery, where Blackstar, Snakestripe (Blackstar's mate; a gentle female with a tortoiseshell coat with mostly ginger, black, gray, and yellow fur that made her fur look like a snake's scales), and ShadowClan's Medicine Cat (Fireclaw; a all black warrior except for his ginger paws).

Crouched at their feet were four kittens; all smelling of the illness and too weak to lift their heads though all except for one were still breathing. "I asked only for the rogue to come." Blackstar snarled.

"She wouldn't come unless they could too." Ashwhisker meowed, crouching low to the ground.

Blackstar muttered something under his breath, but nodded to Rose, "Can you heal them?"

Rose set down her packet of herbs and sniffed each of the kits, pausing for a long time over the kit who wasn't breathing. She then opened up the packet of herbs with one of her paws and picked up a few small leaves and a root, chewing them into a pulp. Dividing it into four small pieces; she added a larger leaf that she had shredded to pieces with her teeth but had not chewed to a pulp. "Can I have a piece of fresh-kill? Preferably a water vole or a large mouse." she asked.

"Why do you need it?" Snakestripe asked.

"You know kits, they won't eat herbs." Rose putted slightly despite the tension.

A ShadowClan warrior returned with a plump water vole that smelt like fern leaves. "Will this do?" They asked, setting it down beside Rose.

The rogue sniffed the fresh-kill, "Perfect." She then tore off a few chuncks of meat from the vole's side and stomach, rolling each one in the poultice she had made.

Taking one of the pieces, the she-cat set it in front of one of the kittens and began to lick their head gently. Redtail watched, the other Clan leaders standing silently behind or beside him. The kitten, a small black female, lifted her head slowly, her amber eyes glowing. "Eat this," Rose meowed, pushing a chunk of meat with herbs on it to the kit. "You will feel better afterwards." The little kit sniffed the piece of meat and took a few bites of the meat, despite it barely being a mouthful to the average warrior.

The kit began wheezing, Rose nuzzled her side gently with her head. "It's okay, you'll be all right. You're okay." The kit's head sank onto her paws again after taking the last bite of her portion of vole, Rose sniffing her again.

"This kit will live to be a strong warrior, but I would suggest giving her to a warrior you thought you couldn't trust to be her mentor. Or else she will grow to bring great shame and hostility on to ShadowClan." Rose meowed to Blackclaw and Snakestripe.

Without waiting for a response, Redtail watched as she picked up another piece of vole and set it in front of a mottled brown male kitten. She licked the kit's head, but this kitten didn't respond. She prodded him with her paw, "Oakkit, wake up."

The kit, Oakkit, picked up his head and yawned, as if he had been sleeping. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice cracked a bit.

"Never mind that, I'll tell you later." Rose meowed to the kit. "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

Oakkit eagerly wolfed down his piece of vole, barely even taking time to sniff it first. His head dropped onto his paws too and his eyes closed.

"Oakkit, is strong, but he does lack some concentration as well as doesn't check before taking action. I would suggest a very wise senior warrior for his apprenticeship." Rose commented once his breathing evened, telling them all he had fallen asleep.

"How do you know all this?" Fireclaw meowed for the first time since the intruder's arrival.

"I have some ability to predict what will happen in a cat's future." Rose meowed as if it were nothing. "That one," she pointed to the kit who wasn't breathing, whom she seemed to have been going out of her way to ignore. "will be a very good Medicine Cat in her future."

"Impossible! Haven't you noticed she is already dead?" Fireclaw snarled.

Rose cocked her head to the side, as if confused. "She isn't dead. Here, I'll show you."

The rogue Redtail had thought he knew grabbed one of the smallest chuncks of meat, with only the slightest amount of poultice on it; placing it in front of the dead kit. She whispered something into the kitten's ear... Redtail couldn't hear it, and apparently no other cat could either. She then gave the kitten's head a good lick and she lifted her head.

The kitten looked like the runt of the litter, being even smaller than the black kit. She had a light gray tabby coat, with a very fluffy tail and fur tufts on both her ears. She yawned, as if sleeping, just like Oakkit. She than turned to Rose, "Did you really mean that?" She asked.

Redtail turned to look at Rose, wondering what she had said... "I meant every word. There is one thing you have to do first, consider it part of your training. Eat this, okay?" She prodded the piece of vole closer to the kit.

The small kit slowly ate the small piece of vole, "It taste funny!"

"It has herbs, I'll teach them to you when you are older." Rose licked the kit's head again.

As soon as the kitten had finished the piece of meat, her head dropped and she yawned again. "I told you she wasn't dead." Rose meowed to Blackstar, Snakestripe, and Fireclaw. "She will be an outstanding Medicine Cat, though she will have difficulty remembering that she doesn't have to do this alone."

"What about Turtlekit?" Snakestripe pointed with her tail to the last kit; a tortoiseshell female with an unusual black nose.

"I want you to give her the piece of meat." Rose pushed the last piece to Snakestripe with her paw. "I can tell she is too stubborn to let me do it."

"What? Why me?" Snakestripe asked. "Why not a Medicine Cat like Fireclaw?"

"You can do it, just like her head until she wakes up." Rose meowed. "Then just give her the piece of vole, she will fall right to sleep."

Snakestripe hesitantly picked up the meat and woke up the last kit. "Go away." Turtlekit meowed.

"Turtlekit, I have something for you." Snakestripe meowed, putting the piece of meat in front of the kit.

"I'm not hungry." Turtlekit meowed, with her eyes still closed.

"Just eat it, okay? You'll like it." Snakestripe pleaded.

Turtlekit finally opened her eyes and stared around, "Who are those cats?" she gestured to Rose, Redtail, and the other three Clan leaders.

"I'll tell you later, just eat this." Snakestripe pushed the piece of meat even closer.

"It smells weird!" Turtlekit cried.

"Turtlekit! Just eat the piece of vole already." Snakestripe meowed.

Turtlekit shot a glare at Snakestripe, which kind of startled Redtail, but ate the piece of meat. Her head fell to her paws, she immediately fell asleep.

"She is very stubborn, but it will pass in time. Turtlekit will be injured from her stubbornness in the future, but she will learn to cope." Rose meowed.

"When? What injury?" Blackstar asked.

"I think that should be left undiscovered for now." Rose meowed calmly.

"Wait, you said someone Blackstar loves will die tonight." Rainstar spoke up, Redtail jumped; he had almost forgotten the other Clan leaders were behind him. "But none of these kits have died, who will die?"

Rose hesitated, a loud wailing sound was heard outside the nursery. "Tornear, Blackstar's mom."

_Okay, **that** was long. This chapter... still no Christianity or Bible... I will try to fit it in next chapter. And DAH, DAH, DAH! Cliffhanger! So, I may start doing shout-outs. So for this chapter; you will get a shout-out next chapter if you answer this question:_

What would you think would happen if Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before Firestar, ever met Esther, who became queen through a beauty pageant and saved her kingdom from near destruction?

_So that was random, now another one. If you want to get a shout-out in all the chapters until this story is complete:_

Name five myths about cats, that you can prove are false. (They do not have to be the most common known myth or the least known myth; but they can be).


	8. Author's Note

I have just received a review from someone who called themselves "Blazingheart", she/he said that I cannot do this story. I refuse to stop this story just because of someone's opinion and if you have a problem with this story, you will just have to deal with it. I have not forced this story on you, but whoever wants to read it can.


End file.
